One New Message
by The Heartbreak Babe
Summary: Wooed by a certain third generation Superstar, one WWE diva enjoys a usual conversation in the most unusual way. [OrtonDiva]


**One New Message**

**Author:** Vicky (The Heartbreak Babe)

**Story:** Wooed by a certain third generation Superstar, one WWE diva enjoys a usual conversation in the most unusual way.

**Time Period:** Well, Shawn _is_ briefly mentioned so it's during the here and now of things.

**Type:** One-Shot.

**Note:** This is my first attempt at a romance fic so be gentle. LOL! Also, the diva's identity is not revealed because it doesn't matter who she is. So what that means is that you can picture any diva you want and it won't hurt the story. Isn't that nice? The story is in her point of view, except for the flashback sequence which is third person omniscient. It's just easier that way.

* * *

"Seven six nine three."

There. I did it. I finally managed to give Randy Orton my number. He was persistent for weeks and today, I finally gave in. As he typed in the last four digits of my number into his cell phone, I did my best to look as calm as possible on the outside because on the inside, I was all nerves. I wasn't as experienced in dating as I looked so whenever he showed interest in me enough to want to take our conversations beyond the sanctity of these arena walls, I always pushed him away.

Of course I' m attracted to him. I've been drawn to his looks, personality, and charm ever since the first moment I laid eyes on him. I was just surprised when, out of all the other divas, he took a keen interest in _me_. He'd always smile and give me a wink before and after his matches if I were near the Gorilla Position and within his view. There were times I deliberately wasn't in his line of vision to see if he was charming anyone else the same way. But he wasn't! Each time I did it, Randy would look around the mob of women and crewmen and would turn away disappointed. On one of those nights I had broken the routine, I happened to see him on his way out from the arena and next thing I knew, I found myself running after him.

**- Flashback Sequence -**

"Randy!"

Upon hearing his name called, Randy, gym bag in hand, turned around to see who was addressing him. It was the woman he looked forward to seeing every night. He watched her catch up to him as a small, almost unnoticeable half-smile crept up on his face. Once she caught up, the two looked in each other's eyes and allowed a few seconds to pass. Those few seconds seemed like hours as neither one was able to say anything to the other first.

"Hi." They both said in unison.

The two laughed at their similar timing as Randy repeated his greeting. She did the same.

"I didn't see you out there today." He told her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She didn't even attempt to make up any believable excuse for him. Randy took note of that.

"What?! No hair appointment, no nail appointment, no shower? Nothing like that in your defense?"

She chuckled, relieved in the fact that Randy was lightening the mood.

"No. No excuses." She smiled politely at him.

"Okay then. I'll take that. What matters now is that you're right here in front of me. Now I'll have a new lasting image to help me sleep tonight."

She blushed in response. She was surprised to hear him say such words to her, especially since this was their first time actually speaking to each other. It didn't take away from the fact that she felt the same way about him.

Seeing as what he said left her speechless, he simply smiled at her. It wasn't a cocky smile. No, it was a smile that said that he was delighted to see her accept his compliment. He decided to leave on that note.

"Well, lady, I guess I'll see you next time."

"Okay. No excuses."

"Good night."

"Good night." She repeated as she watched Randy walk out the door, venture down the parking lot, hop into his car, and head home.

**- End of Flashback Sequence - **

"Well, don't you want my number?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'don't you want my number?'"

I must've really been in a daze because something was telling me that he'd asked that question more than two times.

"Oh...y-yeah. I'm sorry. It was a very busy day today so I'm a little out of it at the moment."

He chuckled. "It's no problem. I know how you feel. I've been there a few times."

He then gave me his number as we said our goodbyes and headed in different directions.

I headed down the hallway and entered a small seating area not that far from the cafeteria. A few of my co-workers, male and female alike, greeted me and I greeted them back in response. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits today. Despite nagging pains from intense matches and the like, every soul that passed me seemed to glow with joy and happiness. The mood was very infectious. It was hard not to catch a case.

I sat in one of the chairs in the seating area and pulled out a small paperback book from inside my purse. I love books. I always make it a point to make sure that I never leave home without one. Of course there were days I brought a book and didn't have the time to read it, but I always comforted myself in the fact that if I ever needed it, it would be there.

As I sat unbothered enjoying my book and the surroundings around me, my phone buzzed and I reached inside my purse to retrieve it. I looked at the LCD screen which simply said "One New Message". _Hmmmm, I wonder who's texting me right now?_, I thought to myself. I flipped open my phone and took a look. It was from Randy! I smiled a little as I gazed at his name and then I read his message: _Hey lady. Enjoying your book so far?_

How did he know I was reading a book? In order for him to know that, he'd have to be nearby. I looked up to assess my surroundings and sure enough, he was not that far from me. He stood leaning comfortably against the wall staring at his phone with a grin on his face.

The image put a smile on _my_ face as I turned my attention back to my phone and wrote my reply: _As a matter of fact, I am. Do you like to read?_

A short while later, he responded: _I don't read much. Yours truly is a professional wrestler, lady. I don't have time for such things._

I thought I'd tease him with this one: _Either that, or you never learned how to read in the first place. _

Curious, I took a chance and looked at Randy, who never looked up from his phone. I waited to see if he'd make an expression and sure enough, he did. As he raised his eyebrows, he, I assumed, unconscientiously gave off one of his heel "I've been outsmarted" smirks. I almost laughed out loud. He shifted a little and I almost jumped as my phone buzzed again.

_Ouch! That hurts!_

_Oh, don't worry. Your wounds will heal_, I replied.

And being the smart aleck he is, Randy answered with _Tell that to Bret Hart..._

Now it was my turn to reply with _Ouch!_

Randy simply responded with the ever popular _LOL!_

I asked him about his current program with Shawn Michaels and he replied saying that he's been waiting for this one for a while and was glad Shawn had made his triumphant return to the ring.

He asked me about my current feud and my story wasn't as enlightening. I told him my honest opinion on the Women's Division, about how I thought it was going down the drain and that we weren't getting into any feuds that would seriously peak the interest in the fans.

He wrote back saying he understood wholeheartedly and had the very same views.

I looked up to see that his once lighthearted expression had changed to a very serious one. As soon as I noted that, he all of a sudden moved from his position on the wall to a seat in front of me, all while keeping his gaze on his phone. I toyed with the idea of asking him why he wasn't looking up from it at all, but told myself to leave it be.

Before I could respond, he sent me another text: _So what exactly are you reading?_

_Black Widow__ by Marion Collins_, I replied.

_Sounds pretty interesting. What's it about?_, he asked.

_It's about this lady in Georgia who killed both of her husbands with antifreeze. True story._

Randy's response? _Damn!_

_Alright, Ron Simmons..._

_LOL! Please don't tell me you're trying to get tips for future reference..._

I chuckled a little and responded with: _Hmmm. Maybe I am. After all, one of the husband's names __was__ Randy..._

Randy tugged his collar..._Gulp! That's not comforting at all. I'm officially afraid of you, lady._

And with that, he got up from his chair and sat in the seat directly next to mine...without looking away from his phone once! Out of nowhere, I started getting butterflies in my stomach and I was really nervous. I was a teenage schoolgirl all over again! On the outside, I had my composure in check. I didn't want him to know that my inner self was a complete contradiction of my outer self.

I looked over at him and once again he was sporting that all familiar grin. The only difference was that it was softer and not as apparent. I looked back at my phone and sent him another message. _Having fun hopping from seat to seat? LOL!_

He smirked and replied back. _Sure am. It's actually quite liberating. You should try it some time._ He added a smiley to the end of that suggestion.

_Alright. Maybe I will. LOL!_ I included a smiley of my own.

As I waited for Randy to reply, I looked over and noticed that his thumb was moving too rapidly, as if he were punching in numbers. A second later, he put his phone up to his ear and looked directly at the wall in front of him. At this point, I was baffled. It just seemed so odd to me. As I sat in confusion, my cell phone rang. I looked down to see who it was. It was Randy! I looked at him (even though he was still staring at the wall) and then looked back at my phone again. I flipped it open, pressed the "Talk" button, and the rest followed.

"Hello?"

"My fingers started hurting so I thought I'd call you and say hi instead," For the first time since this whole thing started, he looked over at me and we locked eyes. He smiled at me and didn't say anything again for a few seconds. "Hey, lady."

I smiled back and responded to him. "Hey, Randy."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not."

"That's great! Maybe I can take you out to dinner and then drop you off at home. Would you like that?" he asked while still looking at me.

"Randy, I'd love that!"

"Awesome. How about we go right now?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay. I'll walk you to my car."

Randy terminated the call by shutting his phone and I did the same. We both laughed as we rose and he opened both the arena and car doors for me. As we sat back and actually talked, I couldn't help but think that Randy was one of a kind. After all, who else would think to woo a woman by texting them while they're both in the same room? And to think, it all started with one new message!

* * *

I hope that this fic was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write it. I'm just glad I've been able to pen up another story after all these months. It was nice using Randy Orton for a change instead of Shawn and Hunter. Lately, I've been wanting to branch out and I'm glad that I've finally been able to. Tell me what you think about this fic! Did you enjoy it? Did it flow well? Was this a nice romance fic even though it was my first? Tell me how you feel by leaving me a comment so I can know what you all are thinking and feeling. Once again, Take Care and God Bless:-)

* * *


End file.
